Humana
by Evelyn Crystyne
Summary: Porque o grande Lorde do Oeste havia nascido para estar acima de todos os outros, mas não acima dela. (S&R)


Assim que seus pés tocaram o solo fértil das belas terras do Oeste, o cheiro da fêmea chegou a suas poderosas narinas com uma força estrondosa. O Yokai teve de reprimir um repentino rosnado frustrado. Ainda estava distante demais. Como bom cão farejador que era, pôs-se a seguir os rastros dela, pelo seu cheiro adocicado e velho conhecido de seu faro, mesmo sem haver uma real necessidade. Sesshoumaru sabia muito bem aonde a fêmea encontrava-se, todavia optou por farejá-la, pois, infernos, ele adorava sua fragrância. E após duas semanas sem ao menos observá-la, aquilo o levou ao ápice, do desespero. Conforme a distância diminuía, sua velocidade aumentava, junto a sua excitação.

A brisa primaveril soprou fortemente, fazendo-o perder o cheiro da fêmea. Desta vez seu rosnado frustrado não foi reprimido. Estava se aproximando, podia ver o belo castelo do Oeste. Castelo este que a pertencia. Que o pertencia. O cheiro feminino voltou com força a atormentar suas narinas, adocicado, sedutor. Vinha de sua habitação, ampliado pelo fato de que a janela encontrava-se escancarada. E em um piscar de olhos, o Lorde aderiu a sua forma semi-humana e adentrou a habitação, pela mesma janela.

E lá estava a fêmea que suas narinas farejaram, que seus dedos ansiavam por tocar. Envolvida em seu sono profundo, sua respiração calma, os cabelos escuros, como a madrugada, espalhados pelo futon. Bela e intocável, para todos os outros. A escuridão dominava a habitação, todavia, a luz da lua iluminava-a parcialmente, acentuando-lhe o ar de deusa, do qual já era possuidora. O Yokai se aproximou da frágil humana, adormecida e indefesa, e com um movimento suave, suas garras prenderam-se ao seu elegante pescoço. Poderia matá-la com sua força, mas não iria.

Ao tocar-lhe a pele, um rosnado gutural chegou-lhe a garganta, mandando que a despertasse para satisfazê-lo. Mas ele o reprimiu, gostava contemplá-la enquanto dormia. Apertou um pouco mais a garganta da mulher, ainda presa em seu sono tranquilo. Quando as garras demoníacas do Lorde roçaram-lhe a bochecha, a humana se mexeu, seguia adormecida, porém, perturbada, como se estivesse tendo algum sonho ruim. Sesshoumaru podia sentir o cheiro de medo vindo dela. Os olhos âmbar de Rin abriram-se repentinamente, sua humanidade forçou-a a ir à busca de ar. Foi quando o avistou. Assim que se deu conta de que seu desespero era por precisar respirar, Sesshoumaru retirou suas garras de modo brusco, tanto que lhe arranhou a bochecha direita. Tinha medo de feri-la. Em algumas ocasiões, era esquecido o fato de que Rin era uma simples humana. Mas o que restava de seu orgulho destroçado fazia questão de lembrá-lo tal fato sempre que surgisse uma oportunidade, por mais miserável que fosse. Como esta. E foi esquecida rapidamente quando Rin abriu os lábios avermelhados em um convite mudo para que ele a beijasse. Sesshoumaru obedeceu, como sempre fazia. Suas línguas conhecidas estranhavam-se em saudade. Rosnou em sua boca, ela sorriu.

– Alguém aqui sentiu minha falta... – Sussurrou divertindo-se com o desespero alheio. Tudo que recebeu em troca foi um grunhido animal, enquanto era subjugada pelo corpo do demônio.

E durante algum tempo, Rin deixaria que as coisas procedessem conforme a vontade dele, provocando-o com as pontinhas dos dedos, enquanto ele se diverte, e a usa como quer, roçando levemente os caninos em sua pele sensível, tocando-a conforme seu corpo torna-se receptivo. E naquele momento, Sesshoumaru é o caçador, e Rin, sua presa.

Dura pouco. Em segundos a situação é invertida e a humana se torna a peça dominante. Deuses! Como era de seu agrado estar baixo a seu jugo. Porque o grande Lorde do Oeste havia nascido para estar acima de todos os outros, mas não acima dela. Não de sua deslumbrante humana, com seu belo sorriso amável, sua respiração superficial e a forma que ela ronrona seu nome e faz dele o que quer, sem ao menos tomar conhecimento de tal fato. Sesshoumaru sempre desprezara os hanyous, e principalmente os humanos. Ele a odiou também quando notou o quão dependente da humana havia se tornado. E odiou a si mesmo, acima de todos. Por ser tão fraco e dependente. Ao ponto de dá-la a marca do demônio. Ao ponto de ter feito dela sua fêmea. Senhora do Oeste, bela e intocável. E Humana. Havia caído na mesma armadilha que seu pai.

E ela destroçaria o que restara seu orgulho, uma vez monumental, cada vez que ele a possuísse. E ainda mais, o fez degustá-lo, quando ele sussurrou seu nome em seus delírios, enquanto estava a milhas de distância de sua fragrância perigosamente doce. Quando recusou qualquer outra fêmea após possuí-la pela primeira vez, fosse humana, fosse Yokai. E principalmente agora, usando-o conforme desejava, conforme a agradasse.

– Rin – Seu nome veio como um rosnado arrastado, uma prece mal feita, enquanto seu corpo ansiava por possuí-la de uma vez. Estava cansado do jogo, por ter saído perdedor, há algum tempo.

– Sesshoumaru – Sussurrou em resposta, como um anjo reside uma prece, uma prece ao demônio. Sussurrando sofregamente para que ele a possuísse, como bem quisesse, mas somente porque a convinha, somente com a permissão da fêmea humana.

Ele a obedeceu, preso a vontade de tê-la, enquanto Rin sussurrava seu nome, como uma prece, em seus lábios doces, os olhos fechados, a bochecha púrpura. A visão do céu, de seu inferno pessoal. Já não importava se sua Rin era humana, ou o quão perigoso aquilo poderia tornar-se, quão cruel o destino poderia ser com ambos. Nada importava. O grande Lorde Sesshoumaru estava disposto a morrer pela humana, como seu pai fizera uma vez. Mas antes disso, estava disposto a degustar seu próprio infortúnio cada vez que a tocasse. Estava disposto a viver por ela.

E como ele a pertencia. Deveria tê-la deixado morrer enquanto teve chance, tê-la apartado de si enquanto podia. Tarde demais. Caíra nos encantos da humana, sem ao menos dar-se conta. Sem ao menos protestar. Gostava de depender dela, pois era a Rin dele. Sabia que se algo, que não fosse ódio e rancor, surgisse dentro de seu ser, seria para aquela humana. A sua humana. No fundo, sempre soube.

Sesshoumaru acomodou-se entre o vale dos seios de sua Rin, prendendo-a a si pela cintura de modo possessivo. Ela riu.

– Estou feliz com seu retorno, Senhor Sesshoumaru. – Rin lançou-lhe um sorriso amável. Como era esperado, não obteve resposta. Aos poucos a respiração arrastada de sua fêmea tornou-se novamente um ruído sereno na madrugada densa.

– Eu também. – Respondeu, mas ela já adormecera.


End file.
